impactfandomcom-20200213-history
D'Lo Brown
Accie Julius Conner (born October 22, 1972) better known by his ring name D'Lo Brown (also formatted as D-Lo Brown), is an American semi-retired professional wrestler. Brown is well known for his time with the World Wrestling Federation between 1997 and 2003 and also in 2008. There, he held the WWF Intercontinental Championship once and the WWF European Championship four times. He is also known for his appearances in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, where he held the NWA World Tag Team Championship, Ring of Honor and in Japan with the promotions All Japan Pro-Wrestling and Pro-Wrestling NOAH. He also was the longest active member of the Nation of Domination. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** D'Lo Driver (Over-the-shoulder sitdown reverse piledriver) ** Fade to Black / Sky High (Sitout spinebuster) ** Lo Down (Frog splash) – adopted from Art Barr * Signature moves ** Leg drop ** Leg lariat ** Running powerbomb ** Shining Impact (Running enzuigiri to the chest of a seated opponent) ** Sudden Impact (Swinging side slam) * Managers ** Ivory ** Tiger Ali Singh ** Theodore Long * Entrance themes ** World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment *** "We Are the Nation" (Rap Version) by Jim Johnston & PG-13 (used as a member of the Nation of Domination) *** "Black Power (97)" by Jim Johnston (used as a member of the Nation of Domination) *** "Nation" by Jim Johnston (used as a member of the Nation of Domination) *** "You Better Recognize" by Jim Johnston *** "Danger at the Door" by Jim Johnston *** "Royal Family" by Jim Johnston (used as a member of Lo Down) ** All Japan Pro-Wrestling *** "Where the Hood At" by DMX ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *** "Down with the Brown" by Dale Oliver *** "D'Lo Fest" by Dale Oliver *** "Deadman's Hand" (Instrumental) by Dale Oliver (used as a member of the Aces & Eights) Championships and accomplishments * Backed Against the Wall Wrestling ** BAW Championship (1 time) * Border City Wrestling ** BCW Can-Am Heavyweight Championship (2 times) * Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling ** CAPW North American Championship (2 times) * Great Lakes Wrestling ** GLW Heavyweight Championship (1 time, inaugural) ** GLW Heavyweight Title Tournament (1996) * Heartland Wrestling Association ** HWA Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** HWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Matt Stryker ** HWA Heavyweight Title Tournament (1996) * Heroes and Legends Wrestling ** HLW Legends Championship (1 time) * International Wrestling Association ** IWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Glamour Boy Shane * International Wrestling Promotions ** IWP Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Irish Whip Wrestling ** IWW International Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Maximum Pro Wrestling ** MXPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * New Era Pro Wrestling ** NEW Heavyweight Championship (6 times) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Ranked #61 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2004 * Pro-Wrestling NOAH ** GHC Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Buchanan ** GHC Tag Team Title Decision Tournament (2007) - with Buchanan ** Global Tag League Technique Prize (2008, 2009) – with Buchanan * Southern Championship Wrestling ** SCW Florida Southern Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Gran Apolo * USA Xtreme Wrestling ** UXW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * World Wrestling Federation ** WWF European Championship (4 times) ** WWF Intercontinental Championship (1 time) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Worst Gimmick (2013) Aces & Eights Category:Alumni